Nick Morelli
by keembur
Summary: Who is Nick Morelli and what dose he have to do with tony? this is my first multi chapter fic
1. lttle feet big sadness

AN: so yha I really don't know as of yet if I want to make this a father/son or a Tibbs so well see. I sadly do not own NCIS or Tony DiNozzo but I would love to. This is my first try at a multi chapter fic

Nickolas Morelli

Prolog: little feet, big sadness

Nickolas was so hyper, but who wouldn't be when you just turned five. Yup defiantly hyper, not even the fever that has kept him in bed for the last five days could dwindle his overwhelming eagerness for the small party his parents were giving him and his twin brother and sister. Now that was the only troubling thing about being a triplet you had to share a birthday. Because of the fever he had to stay home with mommy and daddy while his older brother took his other two thirds to go get the party supplies and birthday cake.

Nickolas was small for his age and the youngest of five, he had soft, light brown locks the curled slightly, and deep expressive green eyes. Now his other two thirds were Audrey with her blond hair and light blue eyes and Joseph with his mild brown hair and deep blue eyes. Eliza was the oldest of the five; she was 17 years old and just started a foreign-exchange student program in Israel. Then there was Vincent at 16 years old he is currently everyone's chauffer, (lucky him). Vincent Sr. was their father; he worked at the children's hospital as a night nurse, while Rachel their mother was a San Diego police man, sorry women.

Nick was getting a little impatient, he wanted his mommy to tell him its ok to get out of bed, (he wasn't allowed to move out of bed without mommy's or daddy's permission). Mommy was in the kitchen making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for him, with crunchy peanut butter. She told him she would be right back up or send daddy up with it but that was like almost an hour ago, 'where is my mommy I'm hungry and want to get out of this stinky bed' nick sighed in his head. A pathetic mommy was heard throughout the house "Mommy I want out of bed PLEEAASSEE!"

Nick sigh loudly out load as no answer was returned. Finally giving up on trying to be good and stay in bed, Nick climbed out of bed to find mommy and daddy, and more importantly his peanut butter sandwich. Descending the stairs as quietly as his clumsy little feet would let him he first turned to his daddy's favorite hiding place, the computer room. Glancing around but not see his daddy Nick continued his quest to find the lost peanut butter and jelly sandwich, pretending to be Indian jones as he went. The kitchen was next on the hunt to find the treasure, but before he got to it something caught his eyes.

There by the entry to the living room was a small puddle of red, kind of like red Kool-Aid before you add all the water but it smelt to much different. Nick walked into the living room following the red puddles and drips. There was red all over the living room, on the walls, on the floor, on the ceiling, on the windows, and on the couch along with the red stuff sat his daddy covered in red too. Sensing something off Nick didn't say a word as he stepped towards his daddy. His daddy didn't move, didn't blink his eyes didn't breath; nope daddy was dead just like grandpa Morelli was dead. Scared and wanting his mommy Nick started to cry softly moving further away from his dead daddy rounding the couch he found his mommy laying on the ground. She looked like she was sleeping if she too wasn't covered in what now Nick understood as blood, nope, she too wasn't breathing.

Letting out a load wail Nick cried both mommy and daddy were dead, but how, and now he was home alone, or so the thought. A crash behind him sent Nick whirling, an older man stud staring at him. The man was dressed all in black and was taller than even his daddy. Nick filched when the man turned to another older person and started to talk really fast in a language that made no sense to Nick. After getting a reply from man number two man one started walking to nick. Nick froze in place as man one came in front of him and screamed as he was grabbed, then nothing.

*********I 3 Tony**********

Nick gasped as he woke up trying to catch his breath, he hadn't dreamt about that day in years. Exactly thirty years sense that day, thirty years sense he last saw his family. It was exactly thirty years sense Nick Morelli diapered. "Thirty Years," Nick mumbled to himself as he washed his face and glanced in the mirror at one Anthony DiNozzo.

AN: hope you all like it please review


	2. worried boss' and friends of Ziva

AN: So sorry it took so long to write a new chapter, but I really did not think that I would get the kind of read back that I did so I didn't actually have a solid story plot thought out (still don't) so yeah thanks to all that read and reviewed to MS Honesty I have never read Alex Kava's novels so I didn't take the name from it, sorry, I like the name Nick, and Morelli is a strong Italian last name so yeah. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine and being dyslexic there probably will be a few plus. If anyone knows a beta that is interested or is one themselves, please contact me. Oh I have decided no Tibbs or Father/son nope going to write it like Brotherly love so that you can let your own imaginations read it however you want.

Chapter Two: Worried Boss' and friends of Ziva

He sighed as he entered the bull-pen; it was never a good sign when his senior agent was in before him. So the question is why, was it a girl, a troubling case, or an all-around rough night. As they weren't currently on a case, and he couldn't think of one that went cold that was bothering his agent, he didn't think it was a case that was bothering him. Tony's cloths were too sharp and clean to have just seen a night with a lady, and his agent didn't have that I just got laid look to him, nope not a girl, so that left only the all-around shit of a night left on the list. Gibbs let a few well-chosen curses lose under his breath. Now that he most likely knew what was wrong with his agent how was he suppose-to help him?

"Morning Boss," DiNozzo welcomed without once looking up at the file that was currently laying on his desk acting as a prop in the 'everything is ok with DiNozzo's world' variety show.

Gibbs glared over growled a "DiNozzo" in reply. Gibbs raised his third cup of the day to his lips thinking of a way to approach his senior without it seeming that he is stepping to far in the "Nice POD Gibbs" as Tony and Abby would sometimes call Gibbs being nice and caring (tough Abby liked Papa Bear Gibbs better). Sighing he stared right at his agent, "sleep well last night?"

"Huh, sorry, what did you ask Gibbs?" Tony asked finally looking up at Gibbs.

" . ? DiNozzo?" Gibbs emphasized the word so that his agent had absolutely no reason to miss-intrepid his question.

"Well enough, why do you ask Gibbs?"

"I don't know DiNozzo maybe because you look like shit," Gibbs said nodding his head to indicate the dark half circles that have taken up resident under his senior's eyes.

"Aw Boss that's just what everyone wants to be compared to so early in the morning, thank you." Tony replied smiling up at Gibbs though his eyes were glairing.

Before Gibbs could reply to that smart ass come back the Director called Gibbs up to his office, it would be hours before he would get free and back to the bull-pen. In those hours McGee called out sick and Ziva and Kate (yes in this story Kate is not dead) arrived for a glorious day of writing up reports long passed do and then on to cold cases. Both girls notices the quite coming from their friend and co-worker, but for once decided not to poke and prod to find out what was bothering their usual class clown of a friend.

A phone shattered the silence as it began to ring. Kate looked up from her work to watch as Ziva picked up her work station phone. "Agent David," Ziva paused to listen to the other end, judging by the smile that graced her face whatever was said on the other line was a happy surprise to her, Kate thought.

Ziva hung up the phone after telling the person on the other end to send someone up. Kate couldn't stop her curiosity if Tony wasn't going to ask she would, "who was on the phone and who is coming up?"

"A friend I use to look up to as an older sister is in town and stopping in to say hi. Play nice both of you, please, she's like family to me."

Tony not looking up from the office supplies request form just nodded, while Kate smiled," I promise we'll be nice, I'll keep DiNozzo in line."

Ziva smiled her thanks, turned to meet the agent bringing her friend up at the elevator. The first look Kate got of the 'friend' as the short little woman running and jumping on Ziva. Ziva looked so happy having the woman in her arms, her 'big sis' is here to see her, a giggle got past her without her knowing. "Thank you for coming, I missed you."

"Missed you too little cherry bomb."

"Please you must meet my co-workers, but don't tell them the story about your name for me please." The only reply she got from this was a smirk that could only be taken as a no promises. Ziva shook her head anyways and lead her big sis to meet the people that have become to her a second family. "Kate this is Eliza, Eliza this is Kate."

Kate looked at the woman in front of her looked to be in her late thirties though if Ziva called her older sister then she must be in her forties or about. She was short, five two or thereabouts, short blond hair just brushing her shoulders and stunning green eyes that rival Tony's. The two women shake hand smiling at the tight strong hand shake, both noting that the other was a working girl that hung out with the big boys and when needed can being them to their knees one way or another. "It's a pleaser to meet a friend of Ziva," was said unanimously, making all three laugh out loud.

Gibbs making his way down from the balcony, where he was watching the interaction with Ziva and her gest he smirked at the girls laughing only to lose it when he turned to look at his senior agent, who still was working hard on report after report in front of him. Sighing for the hundredth time that day he turned to introduce himself to this beautiful woman that has Ziva smiling like a little girl. Ziva beat him to the introduction as she proudly presented him to her friend, "Eliza this is thee Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs this is Eliza a friend and one I consider my family."

"Pleasure," Eliza smiled, "now all I need to meet is Tony, Abby, Ducky, McGee, and Palmer right?"

"Right, Abby's down stairs so is Ducky and Palmer, McGee is sick but Tony is right over here." Ziva moved to Tony's desk to get him to join the group standing in the center of the bull-pen. "Tony do you not want to meet my friend, you promised to be nice," Ziva quietly whispered in Tony's ear.

"Fine I'll play nice," Tony huffed out, as he stood to join the others. He stood straighten his cloths and slowly moved to where everyone was talking getting to know each other. He still hadn't looked up when Ziva went about that third set of introductions. Finally with his cloths straight enough he looked up extending his hand to shake as he did, only to come up short.

Eliza laughed to herself as she watch this young man fix himself to pass as presentable (even through Ziva's introductions), all laughter died as he looked up to smile and shake her hand. Looking deep into his eyes her heart catches as she squawked out, "Nick?"

AN: yes I'm evil leaving it off there but hey. Please read and review, again sorry it took so long but I really didn't think people would like it. I really don't have a clue where this is going so if you have any suggestions bring them on. OH I almost forgot next chapter going to take some time, I'm heading to Disney World, and so after that I'll try to post regularly. Kk bye for now


End file.
